


Une rumeur

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [471]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Rumors, not dortmund pls niko
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: "Tu sais, ils disaient que tu aurais pu aller à Dortmund, pour remplacer Favre."
Relationships: Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [471]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Une rumeur

Une rumeur

Jürgen n’est plus vraiment surpris de passer son temps libre, après un match et avant le retour aux entraînements, en majorité avec Niko, autour d’une bonne pinte de sa bière préférée (donc pas la Paulaner). Souvent, ça finit mal parce qu’ils boivent trop (dans les faits c’est plutôt lui l’alcoolique, Niko n’a juste aucune chance de tenir l’alcool à chaque fois, ça en devient un running gag amusant quand leur taux d’alcoolémie est supérieur à deux grammes). Aujourd’hui, c’est la même chose, il abandonne tout espoir de rester sobre aussitôt le pas de sa porte franchi, les pintes sont déjà prêtes. La soirée se passe en douceur, l’alcool faisant lentement son chemin dans leur sang, jusqu’àce qu’ils changent de sujet fréquemment.

« Tu sais, ils disaient que tu aurais pu aller à Dortmund, pour remplacer Favre. » Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il dit ça, mais ça vient de lui revenir   
« Vraiment ? » La courbure d’un sourire et il sait ce qu’il va se passer… Il jette un rapide coup d’œil à sa montre et commence à compter les secondes (minutes), le temps de savoir combien dure le rire bourré qui survient chez lui  
« Arrête de rire ! Ce n’est pas si improbable ! »  
« N’importe quel club Jürgen, mais pas Dortmund. »  
« Tu me ferais presque pleurer… »

Fin


End file.
